Like we're meeting for the first time
by Pepperkins
Summary: My first songfic. The song 'Like we're meeting for the first time'by The Script.   What happens when you are alone and all you have is each other. GxD It's in Duncan's P.O.V cause it's a male vocalist.


_**I don't own Duncan or Gwen. **_

_**Or the song like we're meeting for the first time, that's from the marvellous minds of the script. **_

_**I decided to make this songfic, 'cause I couldn't get it out of my head. **_

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar  
And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation  
Only doing things out of frustration  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
**

Gwen's stays at home, curled up in bed, devastated after Trent dumped her for Lindsay. She feels like her heart has been ripped out, stomped on then thrown away. I'm sitting in the local bar, drinking as much beer as I can, it's the only way the pain will go away. I get angry at the reason I'm drinking, this is stupid, how did this happen? How did I let this happen? I just need someone to talk to, someone to help me, understand me. I think I know who can.  
**  
****She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time  
I've got a new job now in the unemployment line  
And we don't know how, how we got into this mess it's a gods test  
Someone help us cause we're doing our best**

Having no job really sucks, I know I should be there for Gwen after what Trent did to her, but I have to find a job soon. No one will help us, so I guess we'll try to help each other. Life is hard, but we can do this.

**Trying to make it work but man these times are hard  
But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
Shit talking up all night  
Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time**

Most nights I go over to Gwen's house, I mostly stayover all night and leave in the morning. This past week has been different, I'm having more fun than I've had for a while. Gwen and I talk about random crap, about things we haven't for a long time. We're smiling even though we're still hurting inside, we've known each other for like forever, but I'm seeing her in a different light. It's almost like we're meeting each other for the first time all over again. 

She's in line at the door with her head held high  
While I just lost my job I didn't lose my pride  
But we both know how, how we're gonna make it work when it hurts  
When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt

We try and we try but we get knocked down again and again. We know we have to keep trying even though it hurts. I guess we're just lucky to have each other.

**Yeah drinking old cheap bottles of wine  
sit talking up all night,  
saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah  
We're smiling but we're close to tears  
Even after all these years  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting  
For the first time**

"No, that's so not how she looked" Gwen said laughing as I tried to do an impersonation of Britney Spears.

"Fine sweetheart you try" I said poking her sides.

"Alright" she said getting up, her legs straddling my waist. She swung her head around in a circular motion singing the chorus of _Hit me baby one more time_.

I have to admit I was turned on.

**Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby  
Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby**

I'm glad we never give up on each other; we're one-another's support wall. I'm glad I have Gwen, I need her.

**Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
Don't give up on me baby**

One night we're sitting together, my arm around Gwen, these last few months I've seen her in a different light; the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way her eyes light up when she sees me. I think I love her. I put my finger under her chin and tilt it up so she's looking into my eyes.

**Oh these times are hard  
Yeah they're making us crazy  
****Don't give up on me baby**

"I, I think I love you" I stutter out.

She smiled. "It's about time you said it"

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "We spend all this time together, we're there for one another when we need them the most. Isn't it obvious"

"Does that mean you love me too?" I said surprised at how nervous my voice sounded.

"Yes it does" she leaned in and our lips touched.

It's the happiest I've been in a long, long time.

_**Weird I know, but whatcha gonna do?**_

_**Oh, oh I know review!**_

_**Love peppervamp**_


End file.
